memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
James T. Kirk (mirror)
(2265-2270) (2273-2285) |rank = Captain |position = Commanding Officer, Emperor of the Terran Empire (2277) |image2= Mirror_Kirk.jpg }} James Tiberius Kirk is one of the most legendary commanding officers of Terran Imperial history. During his tenure as Captain of Imperial warship his tactical skills and use of sheer brutal force expanded Imperial territory all the way to the very edges of the Gamma Quadrant and added enslaved and occupied species of the empire to well over 200 races. Early Life James T. Kirk was born in a farmhouse in Riverside, Iowa on Earth in 2233. In 2246, Kirk moved to the colony on Tarsus IV. Tarsus IV suffered a mass famine caused by the virogen plague and Kodos ordered the execution of 4,000 colonists. However, 13-year-old James T. Kirk led a small gang of children, including , to seize the food warehouses and executed Kodos. Assassination of Captain Pike Kirk was assigned as first officer aboard the ISS Enterprise in 2264, under the direct command of Captain Christopher Pike. Kirk remained as first officer under Pike until 2266, when he seized upon the opportunity to kill him. Whilst out patrolling at the edge of the Empire, the ship encountered the First Federation vessel Fesarius, commanded by Commander Balok. Pike wanted to claim the vast Fesarius for himself and sent Kirk and a landing party over to acquire the vessel. They were greeted by Balok, but Kirk simply killed him and raided his laboratory for any useful technology. One piece of technology he came across was the Tantalus field, which Kirk was able to use to assassinate Pike and assume command of the Enterprise. Captain Kirk Captain Kirk's command of the Enterprise was virtually unchallenged. He appointed Science Officer Spock, a man he perceived to be no threat, as his new first officer. Kirk's first action as captain of the Enterprise was to suppress the Gorlan uprising by completely destroying the planet Gorla. This was shortly followed by the execution of 5,000 colonists on Vega IX after they threatened to secede from the Terran Empire. However, Kirk also had a personal security squad as bodyguards, led by Farrell. His woman in the late 2260s was Marlena Moreau, a lieutenant assigned to the sciences division (and also a skilled assassin). During a visit to the planet Exo III in 2267, Kirk destroyed the last surviving android of a society of robots which had turned on their masters and killed them. He downloaded information on how to construct these artificial constructs (which became later vital during the creation of the New Terran Empire). Encounter with the prime universe In 2267 Kirk was later ordered by the Empire to secure Dilithium on planet Halkan, either by negotiation or by conquering the planet. When negotiations failed, the landing party of Kirk, Montgomery Scott, Leonard McCoy, and Nyota Uhura requested transport back to the Enterprise. Due to failure by Transporter Chief Winston Kyle to compensate for interference from an ion storm, the party was transposed with duplicates from a parallel universe. The primary universe Spock, noting the savage nature of the landing party members, ordered them placed in the brig, where they remained until they were returned to their universe. The Enterprise-A In 2273, Admiral Kirk regained command of the ISS Enterprise (now known as the ) after convincing Admiral Nogura that he was the best man to command the Enterprise. Captain Willard Decker regarded Kirk's command as an insult and a mistake, and pointed to his recent desk service and unfamiliarity with the ship's new systems, but the younger man fulfilled his duty as first officer. Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet Kirk became Starfleet's Commander-in-Chief within five years of the transporter accident. Emperor of the Empire Five years later in 2277 Kirk became Emperor by assassinating Androvar Drake. But in that time Kirk became the most depraved dictator in the Terran Empire's history. Kirk instigated a number of purges, killing many of his former officers, including Marlena Moreau. In 2293, Kirk was presumed killed when his Commander-in-Chief used the Tantalus field on him. Displacement The Tantalus field sent Kirk to Veridian III in 2371 where he met Captain , Kirk returned to the Imperial Starfleet but did not reclaim his position as Emperor. By 2410, Kirk had reached the rank of Fleet Admiral and was in command of the onboard the . External links Category:Mirror universe Category:Humans (mirror) Category:Emperors of the Terran Empire Category: ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Terran Imperial captains